The conventional electric toaster generally comprises a box-like structure, the upper surface of which is provided with two openings in the form of slots for receiving slices of bread to be toasted. Within the slots are provided electric heating elements for toasting slices of bread received therein. Such toasters can of course only toast slices of bread that can be safely received within the bread receiving slots. If a user attempts to toast a slice of bread that is too thick, there is a danger that it will come into contact with the heating elements or at least be too close and will burn rather than toast. Such conventional toasters cannot of course be used to toast bread products that are not generally planar and which therefore can be received within the toaster.
The problem of toasting thicker slices of bread has at least partially been solved by toasters of the type having a single bread receiving slot of a variable width which can therefore accommodate a range of thicknesses. However such toasters are still incapable of toasting: non-planar bread products such as rolls, and even semi-planar products such as English muffins and crumpets can present difficulties.